


Статуя

by sunlight_willow



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Dark, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlight_willow/pseuds/sunlight_willow
Summary: Ты мертва, ты как творение самого Дьявола... но разве ты не прекрасна?





	Статуя

Ты была живой, премилой  
Девочкой, что любит так цветы;  
А стала мертвой и уродливо-красивой,  
Статуей средь жизни клеветы.

Нет, ты жива, я в это верю,  
Пускай не телом, но душой;  
И нам лишь Ад откроет двери,  
Уступим место муке небольшой!

А на тебя все смотрят с восхищением  
И говорят: «О, Боже! Как прекрасна»,  
Но я на них смотрю всё с удивлением,  
Ведь знаю, что краса твоя ужасна.

Я знаю ведь, какой ценою  
Ты здесь стоишь, всем радость принося.  
Ценою жизни стала ты такою:  
Уродливо-красивой навсегда.

Кто я? Я просто Некто,  
Я — дым потухшего костра.  
Но, все же, несмотря на это,  
Я знаю все, пусть даже ты сейчас мертва.

О да, достойна восхищения  
Вся смелость мастера, что здесь  
Установил свое творение,  
Что есть плоти и крови смесь.

Да, ты прекрасна, это видно,  
И вызываешь, даже у меня,  
Улыбку; только мне обидно,  
Что нет больше той силы и огня.

Да, волосы рвет ветер рьяный,  
И руки скручены узлом,  
Но на лице — улыбка яркой  
И живой, оставившей проблемы на потом.

И в окружении роз колючих  
Стоишь, не видя красоты  
Всех на Земле существ живущих;  
А знаю я, что ты — не ты.

Да, ты сейчас, как прежде,  
И красива и будто бы жива,  
Но не вернуть былого лишь надеждой,  
Ведь безвозвратно ты мертва.

И каждый был живым и милым,  
И, может быть, любил цветы,  
А стал уродливо-красивым,  
Образцом средь жизни клеветы.


End file.
